


Irresistible Warmth

by Amos24



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is cold and she is so warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Warmth

Prompt: Sleeping together and fighting for the blankets.

We squeeze together on the small bed that is only meant for one person. She is so naturally warm, a warmth I once possessed, not any more and I have to restrain myself from stealing her irresistible warmth. We both avoid touching each other, we lay with the smallest of spaces between us. I start off facing her and we talk about nothing in hushed whispers for what seems like hours. 

Longer we talk the sleepier I get and I can see she feels the same. Its not long after that we say goodnight to each other and fall into a dreamless sleep. 

“Night Carm,” she mutters softly as her eyes close.

“Night Laura,” I say even through she is already in a deep sleep. My eyes drift shut not long after I watch hers do the same.

I wake sometime in the night a painful cold setting in my bones, my blanket is missing and I shift around trying to find it. I slip open an eye and see that Laura has wrapped herself in the blanket like a cocoon. If it wasn't so damn cold I would call it cute and even with my immunity to the cold, I am freezing. 

I reach over finding the edge of the blanket and tug. Nothing happens at first and I have to unhook more of the blanket out from underneath her. I pull hard and it spins her towards me and releases enough blanket to cover me. She ends up flipped on her stomach. She lets out a weird snort and wakes confused.

“Carm?” She turns her head to me, her voice a whimper. Squinting her eyes looking at me with sleep clouded vision. She weakly tries to wrap the blanket back around herself, I stop her before she can. She grumbles inaudible things, I find myself staring at her innocent face.

“Shh go back to sleep,” I say to her, she nods her head in reply and buries it into the pillow. Soft snores fill the room, causing me to smile at the cuteness. 

I cuddle into her side too tired to care about anything but the warmth she radiates. As I drift off again I feel, a weight shift and then an arm wrap around my middle; I nuzzle my face into the side of her neck and with a deep sigh I fall back to sleep. 

Words: 403

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as the prompt but ended up as fluff.  
> Hope you enjoy this my second fanfiction.


End file.
